


[podfic] The Photograph

by copperbadge, reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Nudity, Podfic, Public Nudity, thor's mighty hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Steve had body-modesty trained out of him in boot camp, and apparently his attitude is infectious."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Photograph

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Photograph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532379) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:19:06  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_The%20Photograph_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
